We Are Spartans!
by TDSonic135
Summary: Take a trip down the life of a spartan named Soul. Along with his friends Black Star and Kid. After the battle of Marathon, Athens is in trouble. They need help and ask the Spartans. 300 of them fight with Athens against the Persians. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm taking a shot at a Soul Eater fanfic, I hope I do good? In my World History Class- I think 2 weeks ago- we learned about the Spartans and the Battle of Thermopylae. I imagined the Soul Eater cast as Spartans and this came up. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. Let the chapter BEGIN!**

**After this disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything having to do with Soul Eater. Though I wish I did.**

Chapter 1

Pheidippides was running. His legs felt like they were on fire, lungs were burning, he could barely breathe. _No! I have to keep running! They have to know! _Despite his burning legs and quickly beating heart, he kept running. _Almost there._ Up ahead he could see City Hall. He sprinted into the building and burst through the door where the council has gathered.

With the last of his energy he yelled "Nike!*" Not a second after, he collapsed. He died before he hit the ground.

The council stood shocked. Once they registered what he said they immediately broke out into cheers. They won! They actually won! They expected for them to lose, I mean it was 10,000 Greeks against 25,000 Persians! It was the greatest win in Greek history.

One Senate*, though, wasn't celebrating. He was worried; they may have one this battle, but the Persians will want revenge and he doesn't think they will survive the next war.

"Everyone! Listen!" the senate yelled. Everyone stopped partying and gave their attention to him. "This is not the time to celebrate! We may have one this battle, but we have not won the war! The Persians will want revenge, and we will not have a chance at winning if we so this alone!"

"Then what do you suggest we do!" someone asked.

"We need help! I think we should ask for help from an ally!"

"Who!"

"I think we should ask the Spartans."

"The Spartans! Why them! They're a bunch of lunatics!" Another senate asked.

"But they have strong warriors! They can help!"

"But how do we know that they will help?"

"They never back down from a fight!"

"I agree with him! Send a messenger to Leonidas**!" A different senate stated. "Tell him that Athens needs help and we request that the Spartans fight with us."

**That's the end of the first chapter! Did you like it? This chapter takes place after the battle of Marathon. If you don't know what that is then look it up!**

***Nike means Victory in Greek, according to my dad. That's were we get the name for the shoe brand.**

***Leonidas was the Spartan king.**

**If you've watched 300 or learned about the battle of Thermopylae then you know how this ends. So please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my readers! Welcome to the second chapter! I have to thank DemonScytheSoul and Mae Silver for being the first to review. I really appreciate the feedback! I don't have anything else to say so, on with the story!**

Chapter 2

Today is the 8th of February. It is a cold day in Sparta and everyone is in their homes, trying to ignore the cold. In one house, a woman is giving birth. She has long white hair and blue eyes, and her skin is tan. Next to her is her husband. He also has white hair but it's spiked, his eyes are red and he has shark-like teeth. In front of the woman is another man, he has black hair and brown eyes-like most Spartans- he is the doctor.

"This is the last push. Get ready; 1...2...3...push!"

"AUGGGGG!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"It's a boy." The doctor said.

Before he could give the new born to the parents, one of the three soldiers in the room took him. He held the baby up and inspected him. He was determining if the baby was strong or weak; if he is strong, he gets to live as a normal Spartan, if he is weak, then he will either be thrown off a cliff or become a helot*. To the soldier he looked strong but there is a test he has to pass.

"Solon; bring me the tub and wine!" he demanded.

The soldier named Solon immediately brought him what he wanted. The other soldier that wasn't the one holding the baby grabbed the wine and filled the tub with it. The one holding the baby dipped him in it. The infant stayed in there for a minute and didn't say a word. The same soldier that held the baby before took him out of the tub and gives him to the mother.

"He seems like a strong boy. Maybe he will live through agoge**." With that said the soldiers left as did the doctor.

"What should we name him?" asked the mother.

"Hmmm…how about Spirit?" The father suggested.

"No. What about…Soul?"

"Yes, that's a great idea! Soul Evans. I like the sound of that."

They both looked at their new born. His skin was kind of wrinkly and pinkish; he had a little puff of white hair. He opened his eyes and they saw that they're ruby red like his father.

"My Soul, I expect great thing from you." Soul's mom said in awe. "Wait until you're brother Wes meets you."

**Well there you go! I know that it was short but I didn't have much time. Please review! DO IT FOR BABY SOUL! HE WILL LAUGH FOR REVIEWS!**

***Helots are what they called the slaves. They were mistreated and were even slaughtered by Spartans during crypteia. That is when the Spartans that have completed agoge declare war on the helots and they kill them however they pleased without guilt. It was to control the helot population since they take up most of the population of Sparta.**

****Agoge is the "training program" Spartan boys go through. They start at the age of 7. They learn ****stealth, cultivating loyalty to one's group, military training, pain tolerance, hunting, dancing, singing, and social preparation. They set up the rules so that the boys will break them. But if you get caught, then you're screwed. To survive agoge, you have to be strong; the weak ones die. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my wonderful fans! I know it's been a long time since I've updated but I have a valid reason for it. Actually two reasons: school and broken computer. I'm typing this at my friend's house. Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter 3

Soul's POV

_As my blade sliced through his head, blood spattered on my face. The sounds of war echoes through my head and I notice that we are outnumbered. A brief moment of fear rushes down my spine. I snap out of it when one of them charges up to me. His sword lifts above his head, ready to strike._

"Soul! Wake up!" my mother yells.

I groaned and rolled off out my cot and trudged my way to the dining hall. I sat at one of the seats and stared at my breakfast. I ate in silence when father came in. "Congratulations Soul, you are now seven. Do you know what this means?"

"No, what does it mean?" I asked.

"It means you will now attend agoge just like your brother, Wes."

"When do I leave?"

"After breakfast."

"So soon?"

"Yes now hurry and eat your breakfast." I shoveled down the food and headed up stairs but before I got to the top my father's voice stopped me. "You won't need to pack anything. Come now, let's go."

We started walking through the village; with every step I began to get more nervous. _What is agoge like? I heard it's very hard and dangerous. Kid is there already so at least I will know someone. Black*Star wont be here for another six months._ My thoughts stopped when I walked by _her_. Maka Albarn. Her emerald eyes shinned in the sun and her pale skin shinned. She was surrounded by her friends Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki. She tucked a lock of her blonde hair behind her ears as she laughed. And just like that I walked passed. I started thinking of the day we met but then a bee flew past and I lost my train of thought.

We arrived in front of a large stone building. The double doors were huge and looked like they were made of bronze or something. Two soldiers stood in front of the doors. When they saw my father they opened the doors and closed them once we gone through. We were in a dimly lit room. The walls were grey and there were stone pillars along the side. People were walking all over the place. Father led me across the room and through another set of doors. We walked down the hallway till we got to a door. Father opened it and pushed me in. In the room was a table and a soldier standing there. He looked like he was waiting for us. I recognized him as Kid's father. He had black hair with three white lines circling his head. His skin was pale and his eyes were purple.

"Hello Adonis. I'm guessing that boy is your son Soul." Kid's father said.

"Yes it is Thanatos*. Soul, show some respect and greet him." My father demanded.

"Hello sir." I said as I bowed.

"Hello Soul. You know me so I don't have to introduce myself. I shall take you to your instructor now." He said then strode over to the door and waited for me there. I was about to walk over to him when Father stopped me.

"Don't dishonor your family Soul." He whispered then walked through the door and down the hall. I thought over what he said for a moment until I realized that Kid's father was waiting for me. I quickly jogged up to him and we entered the hall way.

**There you go! Finished at 2:27 a.m. Wow. I have to thank one of my bestest friend in the WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD, thorn0014 for helping me write this and for letting me use her computer. Hope you've enjoyed, and MERRY CHRISTMAS! Even though it's been three days passed. So I'll also say HAPPY NEW YEAR! Now you must review!**

***I had to look this up. Thanatos means death in Greek (I think) and was the personification of death so it fit perfectly!**

**DO IT FOR SEVEN YEAR OLD SOUL! If not then Maka will take your soul!**


	4. AN

**Hey! So unfortunately this isn't a new chapter. I know your probably annoyed because all of a sudden this random story you apparently subscribed to/found shows up and you're like "Hmm what is this?" So you read it all the way through and expected this to be another chapter, but it turns out to be an author's note. Sorry to disappoint. On the bright side, this isn't an A/N saying this story will be discontinued! You see, I have three incomplete stories that I want to finish, but I can't do them all at once. **

**That's where you come in. **

**On my profile is a poll. In two weeks it will close. You have until then to pick which of my stories you think I should finish first. Which ever one gets the most votes will be completed first. The second most voted will be completed second, and so on. So go to my profile now and vote for your favorite story! Don't worry if the one you picked doesn't get first; I will eventually finish them all before I write a new fanfic. Love you! **

**~TDSonic135 **

**P.S. I'm thinking of changing my username to SoulAlchemist135. Should I?**


End file.
